Episode 2747
* Big Bird greets the viewer, then ambles over to the Fix-It Shop to find out what's going on. Luis, Susan, and Linda are excited about the party Bob is holding. Big Bird thinks he's invited, but Susan explains it's a grown-up party, so he isn't invited. Big Bird is upset and hurt. When Bob arrives, he confronts him with a spiteful rendition of "Three of These Things" with him and the other adults. When Bob correctly guesses Big Bird's the odd one out, he storms off in a huff, with Bob trying to catch up and explain. * Film/Muppets: Alphaquest: S. A swimsuit, Grover as a silly surfer, a seagull, the sunset and a submarine. * Animation: A shell comes out of the sand and rolls away. * Cartoon: An old man recites a poem about the time he had the flu. Animator: Bruce Cayard. * Muppets: The Count starts his first day as an elevator operator. Kermit the Frog wants to go to the seventh floor, but the Count would much rather go all the way to the top floor. * Cartoon: Rap #7 * Big Bird is still seething about not being able to go to the party. Snuffy tells him that Bob was right: it's a grown-up party, so he wouldn't have any fun. He says his parents (in particular his mother, played here by David Rudman) hold parties all the time, and all they're about is "emptying and filling." Big Bird remains stubborn, saying it still sounds like fun. * Film: Students empty and fill a classroom. * Muppets: At night, one of the heads of the Two Headed Monster sings his other head a lullaby. * Film: Fireworks Alphabet * Muppets: Grover asks a girl to hug him and scratch his tummy. * Cartoon: A detective follows a path on the street which consists of a straight line, followed by dots. He finds out that the truck that paints the dividing road lines happens to sputter every few feet, which is where the dots come from. * Muppets: Ernie wakes up and tells Bert it's time to get up, but notices that Bert isn't in his bed. He slowly ponders what happened to his best friend, coming to the conclusion that maybe some Martians took him away in their spaceship. As it turns out, Bert just got up early to fix some oatmeal. Ernie is relieved ... until a real spaceship lands and the Martians enter the room. * Film: A girl narrates a film about how paper can be recycled. She gathers some comic books and newspapers into a wagon, and takes them to the recycling center. From there it is sent to the mill where it is washed, pressed and rolled into new paper. * Animation: Two pairs of shoes do a tap dance. * Big Bird is still moping because he's thinking of all the fun stuff the grown-ups are going to do at the party, like play musical chairs. Snuffy doesn't think grown-ups play musical chairs, but Big Bird has a fantasy sequence of them doing so, and acting like kids. Snuffy points out this isn't likely to happen, and Big Bird agrees - he's just sad that they'll have fun without him. * Cartoon: A girl imagines her sofa turning into a castle, a pirate ship, a bus, a motorcycle, and a horse - then her bed. * Muppets: Cookie Monster sings "They Can't Take That Away from Me" * Cartoon: The Typewriter gets stuck on a spot of glue, and types "G: Glue". * Cartoon: RW wants a pet spoon, so Teeny Little Super Guy teaches him the importance of being responsible with a pet. Artist: Paul Fierlinger * Cartoon: A tree thinks it's too small until a mother bird reassures it. * Big Bird runs into Maria, Luis, and Gabi at night. He notices that Gabi's dressed nicely, and Maria says she's dressed that way for the party. Big Bird storms off. Bob is setting up for the party when the Rodriguezes arrive, and Big Bird calls him with a song: "Three of These Things" (again). Of course, Bob guesses Gabi is the odd one out, and explains to Big Bird that Maria and Luis couldn't find a babysitter in time for the party. He says that he thought Big Bird would be bored if he came to the party, but he's more than welcome to come if he wants. Big Bird excitedly rushes over. * Cartoon: G for Gorilla * Muppets/Celebrity: On the stage at Birdland, Telly scats with Joe Williams. (Introduction edited) * Cartoon: 7 animals in a tree. Artist: Owe Gustafson. * Film: Kids go roller-skating in a playground as ragtime music plays. * Animation: A hand draws a baseball player in chalk. * Muppets: "Women Can Be" * Cartoon: A gorilla boss refuses to take calls unless they're important. * Film: Over (silent film) * Big Bird is now at the party. He's upset that nothing's been happening, not even emptying and filling. Once again, he sings "Three of These Things" (or, rather, "Six of These Things") - six grown-ups having a great time and one bird having a terrible time. He decides to leave, telling Bob that "the next time you have a grown-up party, don't invite me!" The grown-ups laugh it off. * Cartoon: Six snakes spend Saturday on the sand. * Muppets: Japanese Stories: The Young Son has until midnight to find the four mysterious dragons hidden in the royal throne room. * Cartoon: "The Alligator King" * Film: Pigs on a farm * Big Bird recounts the party to Snuffy. Snuffy reminds him that he told him so, and Big Bird says he'll believe him next time. They hug as Bob announces the sponsors. Category:Sesame Street Episodes